It is proposed to develop an immunochemically sensitive transitor. In the second year of this project, we shall complete and optimization procedure for protein immobilization. It will be done in two different ways: by surface modification of swellable inert polymer and by covalent attachment of binding intermediates of oxide layers of gold and platinum. Various affinity column purified antibodies will be tested.